For the Poll: What Band?
by KnightArcLight
Summary: What? You think the Teen Titans are superheros? NAH! They're actually a pretty successful (if not dysfunctional) band, complete with fans and writing problems.


KAL here, guys, ready for another poll post. While I am away from my computer of choice, I will be working on poll posts throughout this week (so please vote I'm begging you). The winner this time is *trumpet fanfare* Teen Titans. And, sorry for the AU, but it's an AU story. I had another thing planned, but it was SO bummer-ish and a bit boring I am so sorry. So, have a band AU humor story where Beast Boy makes a fool of himself. You're Welcome.

*_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters I subtly reference. I do, however, take pride in creating Grace, Jaime, Terran, Ava, and Jeffery._*

~KAL~

Four teenagers sat in one of the three music rooms at Jump City High after school. Each of them sat, fiddling with an instrument. Raven, the dark haired, bob-wearing, pale girl with the black turtle neck and jeans sat fingering riffs on her black and white bass guitar. Kori, or "Starfire", the red haired, green-eyed foreign girl with a purple tank-top and matching skirt, complete with green jewelry, was busy tuning a pink and silver guitar. Garfield, or "Beast Boy", as most of his other friends called him, the boy with green-dyed hair, snaggletooth, and black leather jacket over a deep plum, loose tee-shirt, was flipping through sheet music on a stand in front of his keyboard. Victor, also known as "Cyborg" because of his prosthetic arms and leg, the dark skinned boy wearing the hoodie to hide his arms and jeans to hide his leg, dropped one of his drum sticks while flipping them around and throwing them in the air.

"Jeez, does anyone know where Robin is?" Beast Boy asked, referring to the last member and lead singer of the group, Dick, the "boy wonder".

"Probably searching his locker for his song book or writing one on the fly." Cyborg answered, rolling his eyes in the process. The singer usually wrote on the fly because he thought he was good at it. He said that he was a better writer when there was pressure. None of that was true. All of the amazing songs he had written in the past were because he actually took the time to sit down and think about the lyrics he was writing and put them to music. He thought better with music, as Starfire always assured them.

"Maybe he has a terrific song for us on this glorious day! Perhaps he is talking to a teacher, or possibly is talking to the principal about what you would call a 'gig'!" She said, putting finger quotes around the last word. Kori was an oddly formal girl. Everyone always assumed it was because English was her second language, after Tameranean.

Raven sighed. "Or he's just late." She said simply. Unlike Starfire, Raven didn't really talk unless she had a (presumably) well thought over idea. A lot of the time, those ideas were really good.

"He better get here soon, we only have the music room for another hour-"

"I'm here!" another male voice interrupted Cyborg's as the bark haired, light eyed boy-wonder entered the room, a worn out composition book in one hand and an over flowing messenger bag in the other. He gave them all a smile and set his bag down next to the small mountain of similar objects.

"Man, where were you?" Cyborg asked frantically, once again dropping his drum sticks.

"Yeah, man. We were waiting for over half an hour!" Beast Boy interjected.

"Sorry, guys. I was trying to find my song book, and I was talking to a teacher." Cyborg and Starfire each stared at each other, a few silent "Told you so"'s being communicated through smug stares. Starfire broke away first, putting her guitar down and walking over to Robin, hugging him.

"We are glad that you have made it, Dick! What fantastic song do you have for us today?" she asked. Robin grinned, and the band could almost hear the "I'm glad you asked".

"Well, I got up in the middle of the night with this idea." The band mentally wiped sweat off of their foreheads. This wasn't one of his on-the-fly-oh-no-there's-band-practice-today songs. "I was thinking we could do a song about video games." He stated. The band started to worry a bit about this. It was almost as if Garfield called him in the middle of the night and hypnotized him into writing this song.

"Yes!" Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up and pounded fists. Those two lived for video games. The two girl looked across the room at one-another, one slightly horrified and one very confused, but curious.

"Uh, Dick? What brought this on?" Raven asked as her dark eyebrow rose in suspicion. The singer blinked his blue eyes once, as if he didn't understand the question.

"I don't really know," he answered honestly, scratching the back of his head and laughing sheepishly. "It just came to me." She shrugged, and Raven went on to quietly face palm in the corner.

"Well, I am more than ready to hear it, Dick! Please, won't you indulge us in your musical genius?" Starfire asked, batting her eyelashes. Robin smiled at his girlfriend.

"Of course! BB, can I borrow your keyboard?" he asked, walking over to the instrument. Beast Boy nodded and moved away, but not before turning it on for the singer. Robin played three chords before deciding on the starting note. He cleared his throat.

"_Staying up late has never been so easy when you're fight wizards and dragons with your extremely powerful newly upgraded sword. You can go save the princess or collect a bunch of rings with a hedgehog_-", at the mention of a ring collecting hedgehog, Raven pulled out the power chord of the keyboard from her corner.

"Richard," Raven started, not even letting him ask why she had done that. "That was really bad."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. "I thought it was great." He said quietly, slightly pouting.

"No, it was pretty bad, dude." Beast Boy said, and he was totally up for anything involving video games.

Robin face-palmed, "Fine," he started, fairly annoyed. "What do you two suggest?" he asked. Beast Boy raised his hand excitedly.

"We can do a song about animals and food." He said, licking his lips at the thought. Everyone raised an eyebrow and stared at the short boy. When he finally took notice of the awkward silence, he shrugged.

"No, like, it could go like this," he started, urging Raven to plug his instrument back in. She sighed, shaking her head, but did so, knowing she would regret it. Starfire clapped her hands. He smiled, his snaggletooth the first thing the rest of the band saw.

"_I really like to eat and pet my cat at the same time_-", this time, Cyborg was the one to walk over and unplug the keyboard.

"Man, that's just weird." He told the frowning sophomore.

"Fine," Garfield crossed his arms over his chest. "What's your terrific idea, Chrome Dome?"

"Man, I don't have any ideas about songs. I just keep the beat going." He smiles proudly.

"Then you shouldn't be talking. At least I _had_ an idea!" Beast Boy argued. Raven looked at Cyborg with a warning glare in her eyes, but he ignored her and took the bait the younger boy had set.

"Yeah, and it was horrible and weird." He retorted.

"Boys, please! Can we not fight? It is bad for the members of our band to confront each other like this." Starfire pleaded. The two boys looked at her, the Robin.

"She's right. We only have another forty minutes in here, and we've got nothing done." He confirmed that with a glance at the black and white clock on the wall.

"Maybe if you had written a good song, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Beast Boy mumbled. Robin looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a daring glance.

"What was that, Gar? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing," Beast Boy said casually. "Just that your song SUCKED and it made me want to BARF in my MOUTH."

"Um, Gar? That's really gross." Raven pointed out.

"Well, so was his song." Garfield said defensively.

"Nah man, Robin's song was just poorly written. Your song was the gross one." Cyborg stated, making Raven, once again, face palm.

"AT LEAST I HAD A SONG!" Beast Boy shouted back, making Raven and Starfire glare at him. The four eyes on him made him very conscious of the situation and sink down, laughing nervously.

"This is not the way to solve a problem." Robin said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No kidding," Raven agreed.

"RAE!" the sound made Raven wince. It was a young girl's voice. Soon after the explosion of sound, the five turned to see the place of origin. It was Raven's younger cousin, Ava Damian. The albino sophomore grinned as her friends surrounded her. Dick's adopted freshman sister, Grace Wayne, Kori's sophomore cousin, Terran Blackburn, Victor's freshman brother James "Jaime" Stone, and Garfield's number one fan and student on piano, the freshman Jeffery Jones.

The room full of juniors (excluding Victor, the senior, and Gar) groaned as the Teen Titan's number one fans/critics entered the room.

"Cousin! We heard you working on new songs, and we wanted to join you, if that was okay with your band." Terran said, rushing over to his cousin to hug her. Starfire laughed nervously.

"Uh, Terran! What a lovely surprise." Starfire said, her little glee fading as she spoke. She looked to her friends for help, but they were busy with their own entourage.

"Actually, guys, we kinda have to ask you to leave." Robin said, pointing to the door. Grace frowned.

"Why's that, bro? Are you guys totally sucking today?"

"Probably," Ava said, snickering next to her cousin. Grace joined her.

"Yeah, um, anyway, we need to work, so you underclassmen need to GET OUTTA HERE!" Cyborg yelled, making most of the kids gasp.

Ava scoffed. "Whatever," she waved it away and convinced her friends to leave, but everyone could see the fear in her eyes.

Beast Boy groaned. "Ugh, fans. We have too many."

A/N: Well, that is all. Random one shots, woo! Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Random (really bad) drabble that I might consider seriously for my next OC submission. And I added those characters as 1.), foreshadowing to the submission, and 2.), because the band needed fans and I thought family would be cute. Anyway, this was kinda fun and I'm glad I got to do it. Thanks for these opportunities guys!

And I'm sorry if you stop following me because of this ohmygod.


End file.
